


颠倒（CS，AC云xAC萨+CC云xCC萨）

by concentrategranules



Category: Crisis Core: Final Fantasy VII, Final Fantasy VII, Final Fantasy VII: Advent Children
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-18
Updated: 2019-07-18
Packaged: 2020-07-07 20:55:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 11,523
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19857889
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/concentrategranules/pseuds/concentrategranules
Summary: 这是个系列AC场是，囚困上半部分→颠倒上半部分→囚困下半部分→归乡→归乡番外CC场是，颠倒下半部分→颠倒的CC番外





	1. Chapter 1

克劳德在望着帐篷外发神，然后他回头看向了折叠床上的沉浸在睡眠中的萨菲罗斯。  
他们凌晨时候到达了这个偏远的小地方。克劳德打算是带萨菲罗斯去野营，然后泡一泡温泉。  
他回到折叠床边坐着，看着萨菲罗斯睡着时候的安静的眉眼。  
就像感应到克劳德的凝视一般，萨菲罗斯迷糊着睁开了莹绿的眼睛，然后表情从沉静变成了晦暗不明。  
看着萨菲罗斯阴晦的脸色，克劳德伸出了手抚摸上了萨菲罗斯的脸颊。  
萨菲罗斯不由自主地哆嗦了一下，忍耐着克劳德的手指在脸上划过的触感。  
克劳德掀开了薄被，露出了萨菲罗斯白皙的完美躯体，前一晚因肆虐而留下的痕迹已经在萨菲罗斯优秀的恢复力下消失干净。  
“你可以再睡一会，”克劳德微笑着说，“等会就没机会睡了。”  
萨菲罗斯不甘地皱着眉，恨恨地看着那张透着深意的脸，闭上了双眼，又很快睡着了。他实在是太疲惫了。

克劳德小心地搂着怀里熟睡的萨菲罗斯，抱着他下到了温泉里。泉水浸湿了克劳德的衣服，衣料紧贴在了皮肤上。  
温暖的水流也让萨菲罗斯在睡梦中发出了表示舒服的轻声呻吟。  
克劳德走到温泉水浅处，把萨菲罗斯放了下来让他平躺，躺下后水恰好能淹没萨菲罗斯的一半。克劳德解开了自己的衣物扔在岸上。

萨菲罗斯感觉到下半身某个地方忽然抽疼，他被惊醒了。  
他发现克劳德跪直坐在自己的眼前，正托起他的臀部往上拉。萨菲罗斯背部平躺着，腰却被弯折，后腰被搁置在克劳德的大腿与小腹上。萨菲罗斯自己双腿正大张着、在半空找不到着力点，膝盖快要碰到自己的肩膀。  
而萨菲罗斯的腿间，正完完全全展现在克劳德的面前，克劳德正在低头看着萨菲罗斯的私密处，手指已经插入后穴，粗暴地扩张着。  
萨菲罗斯反射性地挣扎，克劳德抽出手指，一手固定住萨菲罗斯的臀，另一只手从侧面狠狠地打了萨菲罗斯紧实的臀部，苍白的臀肉上被打出了红印。克劳德看了一眼萨菲罗斯难堪的表情，一边说：“别闹。”手指又再次插入那颤抖的后穴，认真而粗暴地扩张着。  
继续扩张的时候，克劳德看了一眼萨菲罗斯的左手腕。在萨菲罗斯的左手腕处，有一个白魔石质地的手环，那是从星球那里得到的、用来禁锢萨菲罗斯的力量的物品。  
顺着克劳德的视线看到手腕上的白魔石手环，愤懑不已的萨菲罗斯就浑身发抖。前两天自己又狠命挣扎，终于找到机会拿到一把锋利匕首，捅了克劳德小腹一刀，让克劳德小腹霎时鲜血淋漓。克劳德低头看了看被他捅出的伤口，然后冷笑浮现在了脸上，看着他含着快意的眼睛说着“果然不该对你有半点怜惜”，然后出手打晕了他。等他醒来时，他就看见手腕上多了个怎么也取不下来的手环，而且这东西让他变得就像个人类一样无力，他恨恨地明白了这手环根本就是针对自己而制作的。而这之前萨菲罗斯就见过它，克劳德本来是把它收起来的。  
该死的！萨菲罗斯暗暗咒骂，但他又不敢骂出声。  
“呀啊……”手指的粗暴抽插让萨菲罗斯难受得叫出声来。而此时克劳德已经强行撑开了萨菲罗斯的的后穴。  
克劳德稍微后退了一下，把萨菲罗斯的腰放平，然后然后托起那臀，龟头抵住穴口，探了探，就瞬间插进去。  
一阵酸痛与胀痛感从后穴里蔓延，萨菲罗斯被调教多次的穴口现在已经能勉强做到不受伤，但依然那些疼痛他躲不开。  
没等萨菲罗斯适应，胀痛的后穴就感觉到那滚烫的阴茎在里面狠狠地抽插着。  
被强行插入的感觉并不好，但是萨菲罗斯的身体却反射性热起来了。  
——实在是这样的性爱经历了太多次了。

萨菲罗斯后穴被插着，而克劳德的手指正在不住地拉扯萨菲罗斯浅褐色的乳头，有时候又掐揉地玩弄起那柔韧的胸肌。  
萨菲罗斯想让克劳德不要再玩自己胸口了，但是他知道如果说出来的话，乳尖会被拉扯得更狠，也更疼，同时乳晕也会受到折磨。

克劳德看着萨菲罗斯咬牙硬扛的样子，挑了挑眉毛，嗤笑了一声，然后拿出一根黑色的布带子。看得出来本来这带子是为野营而备用的固定带子，结实而柔软，萨菲罗斯知道行李里还有很多根，但是，克劳德拿出这个做什么？  
克劳德用被浸湿的黑色布料一圈一圈地缠上了萨菲罗斯的阴茎，陷入情欲中的萨菲罗斯脸色刷地惨白无比，嘴唇颤抖着说不出话来。  
“就这样靠着后穴的快感达到如何？你高潮时候想射又射不出来的的样子一定非常美丽。”

萨菲罗斯想克制自己的欲望，但是克劳德实在是太清楚他的敏感点了，双手游移着，阴茎在后穴里疯狂进攻着敏感处，呜咽着的萨菲罗斯根本无法做出有效的抵抗。快感在汹涌地拍打着萨菲罗斯的身体，克劳德羞辱的话语回荡在萨菲罗斯的耳边。  
不要……不要这样……萨菲罗斯喉结快速地颤动着，他已经上气不接下气，喉咙里发出哽咽，有液体在眼眶里打转——泪水里含着痛苦，还有被情欲刺激的兴奋。  
克劳德羞辱的话语回荡在萨菲罗斯的脑子里，射不出来和后穴高潮交替在头脑里闪过。萨菲罗斯的自傲让他不想投降，如果就这样高潮了，他更是在克劳德面前找不回尊严。尽管在被强迫与凌虐中，他真正的自尊几乎渣都不剩了。  
不，不要……萨菲罗斯的被欲望激起的眼泪顺着眼角掉了下去，混在了水里。  
情欲诱惑着萨菲罗斯堕落下去。

萨菲罗斯凭借着后穴的快感真的高潮了，他抽搐着，痉挛着，但被束缚着的阴茎就是射不出来  
“萨菲罗斯，你不知道你这样子有多漂亮。”克劳德迷恋地看着萨菲罗斯写满痛苦的脸。  
克劳德抽出了插在萨菲罗斯后穴里的阴茎，高潮着的后穴不知道是挽留还是抗拒，拼命挤压着克劳德的阴茎。抽出以后，穴口因为被肏的太狠，可怜地抽搐着就是合不拢，温热的温泉水灌了进去，稀释着克劳德射进去的白浊。  
萨菲罗斯仍然陷在疯狂而难受的情欲里，他的阴茎硬到发疼，疼得快要爆炸了。“解开它……啊啊……”  
克劳德被迷惑了，他怜惜地爱抚着萨菲罗斯的阴茎顶端，手指勾勒着龟头的形状，又骚刮着可怜的射不出来的小孔，激得欲射精而不能的萨菲罗斯浑身痉挛。  
暂时玩够的克劳德缓缓解开了萨菲罗斯阴茎上一圈一圈束缚着的柔软布料。  
萨菲罗斯终于射了出来，半透明的白浊从阴茎顶端的小孔冒出，因为被困了太久而射得太厉害，萨菲罗斯甚至觉得脸上也被溅上了。  
然后萨菲罗斯昏了过去。

当萨菲罗斯醒过来的时候，发现自己是被推倒在草地上跪着的。双腿被分得很开，臀部上翘，胸口却贴着地面。草叶摩擦着他柔韧的胸肌与肿痛的乳尖，本就疼痛着的乳尖被折磨得更疼了。  
之前才被干过的后穴还松软着，含着半透明的白色浑浊，可以轻松用手指把它撑开。  
克劳德的灼热正抵在那里在那里，缓缓推进着，狠狠地摩擦着饱受凌虐的后穴的穴肉。  
“啊啊……放开我……”萨菲罗斯痛苦地呜咽。  
“萨菲罗斯……”克劳德一边深深插入着，手掐着萨菲罗斯的腰固定着他，“萨菲罗斯，我爱你……”语气极为轻淡，就像说着一件无所谓的事情。  
被激烈的快感燃烧的脑子不甚清醒，但是萨菲罗斯仍然听清楚了，他想起每次克劳德说爱自己后，自己都会被玩到浑身无力，瘫软得话也说不出来。  
“放开……啊啊……”萨菲罗斯的呻吟着。  
克劳德一边狠狠插着，一边说：“萨菲罗斯，你就只会翻来覆去地说‘放开我’吗？乖一点不好吗？”  
但萨菲罗斯还是咬牙硬撑着，做着无用的挣扎。腰被掐得生疼，但如果与失去傲气比的话，这算不了什么。

粗暴的性爱还在继续，却不知道究竟是谁折磨了谁。

\--------------------------

尼布尔海姆，神罗公馆。

资料室里的萨菲罗斯从梦中惊醒。  
他看发现自己之前是趴在桌子上睡着了，好几本资料摊开在桌上。他从椅子上起来，腿部的酸麻差点让他跪下去。  
“杰诺瓦……尼布尔海姆……古代种……星痕……”萨菲罗斯喃喃自语。  
一场似乎很长、实际很短的梦境就像抽干了他的体力，他不得不在椅子上歇息着。

终于恢复些许体力，萨菲罗斯快速离开了资料室，去往了神罗公馆的门口。  
他绷着脸，冷酷的声音下达着命令:“扎克斯?菲尔，守在门口，不要让任何人闯进来。”  
“是！”黑色刺猬头认真地保证。  
萨菲罗斯看了看周围，他视线在一群戴着头盔的低等兵里划过，然后他说:“你，靠墙站着的那个，跟我进来。”

萨菲罗斯带着小兵进入了一间卧室。

克劳德被头盔挡住的眼睛里满是惊喜与快乐。他非常高兴萨菲罗斯将军居然抽中自己，但是，卧室？他打量着这个地方。  
看得出来这卧室虽然看起来很干净，明显经过了收拾，但是空气中的味道也告诉他这里确实很久没有人住过了。卧房的布置很简陋，一张桌子，一把椅子，还有一张双人床——白色的床单看起来就像新换的一般。  
克劳德有点懵圈。而此时萨菲罗斯开口了：“脱下你的头盔。”克劳德赶紧摘下来放在桌子上，又立正面对萨菲罗斯站好。  
萨菲罗斯看着克劳德的脸，看着那双蓝得滴水的眼睛。那双蓝眼睛的眼瞳周围，还没有莹莹的绿色。  
他的金发很灿烂，萨菲罗斯想，而且脸色也很好，不像是那个无望的未来里的那样，透着憔悴与疲惫。

克劳德觉得有点脸红又有点激动，但是更多的是紧张。  
萨菲罗斯将军他怎么了？虽然萨菲罗斯看着自己的场景是身为一个粉丝与隐藏的爱慕者的愿望，但是，这眼神太奇怪了。那幽深的眼神，克劳德看不懂。  
忽然萨菲罗斯凑近了，他的唇落了下来，直接触碰到了克劳德的唇。  
什、什么？！克劳德还没反应过来，牙关就被萨菲罗斯撬开，温软湿热的舌头伸了进来。

萨菲罗斯认真地吻着。少年清新的气息在口腔蔓延，于是萨菲罗斯吻得更深了，他伸手抱紧了克劳德，把他狠狠压向自己。  
不知吻了多久，萨菲罗斯放开了克劳德并退开了。克劳德终于从萨菲罗斯霸道的气息中脱离，他倒退几步，背靠在身后的墙上，闭着眼睛低头大口喘着气。喘气的时候，克劳德听见有什么窸窸窣窣的声音，就像是……褪去衣物？！  
克劳德刷地抬头看去，发现萨菲罗斯正背对着自己，一头白色的长到大腿的长发挡住了他的身体，矫健的长腿的后面已经展现在克劳德面前，白皙的皮肤下的肌肉线条极具美感。而萨菲罗斯的身边的椅子上挂着萨菲罗斯的衣物——萨菲罗斯转过了身。  
克劳德脸色爆红，他看见萨菲罗斯赤裸的身体上只有几缕长发做着无谓的遮挡。  
接着，萨菲罗斯到了克劳德面前，把他拉向自己，又把他按倒在地上。

与地面碰撞的一瞬间，克劳德觉得自己的后脑勺与后背都被撞得有些疼。  
然后他看见赤裸的萨菲罗斯跨坐上了自己的大腿靠近胯骨处。  
萨菲罗斯上身前倾着，左手把克劳德的右手拉住，然后他吻着克劳德的手指，又张开嘴，把克劳德的除了大拇指外的四根手指全部含进了嘴里。  
克劳德手指触碰到柔软的舌头时，他僵硬得就像木头一样。而萨菲罗斯又动了，他跪着往前挪动着他的臀部，然后胯部贴上了克劳德的胯部。贴上之前，萨菲罗斯另一只手已经解开了克劳德的皮带，并拉下了克劳德的裤子，使得克劳德那不自觉中已经半硬的阴茎露了出来。  
萨菲罗斯把自己的阴茎与克劳德的阴茎贴在了一起，错开的时候他们的阴茎又会打在对方的小腹上。然后萨菲罗斯的右手带着克劳德的左手，紧按在自己的胸肌上，隔着克劳德的手轻轻地揉着自己的胸口，身体不住地轻轻颤抖着。  
克劳德僵硬的左手被按在那触感柔韧的胸肌时候，他忍不住做了一个类似抓的动作，然后他听见萨菲罗斯喉咙里发出了低沉的呻吟。萨菲罗斯的手因快感而颤抖着，没有按得那么紧了，克劳德却就像被迷惑了一般又忍不住用手心搓揉着萨菲罗斯变得坚硬的乳尖。  
“唔唔……”唾液来不及吞咽，从萨菲罗斯的手指与嘴唇的缝隙中漏了出来，流到了下颌，又滴落在克劳德的胸膛上，打湿了克劳德胸口，留下了一小片水渍。  
克劳德又呆滞了一下，萨菲罗斯难耐地带着克劳德按在自己胸口上的手继续揉动。  
不要停下……克劳德……不要停下来……

萨菲罗斯突然高潮了。  
萨菲罗斯高潮时闭着眼睛，眉头紧皱着，想忍住呻吟却是越发难耐，口中依然含着克劳德的手指，于是他喉咙里发出了动人的呜咽声。这情态看得克劳德浑身的火焰全都往阴茎上涌去，让它硬得发疼。太诱人了……萨菲罗斯……  
感觉到萨菲罗斯高潮的液体射在了自己的小腹上，克劳德宛如一个木头人一般一动不动，甚至之前忘情流连在萨菲罗斯胸口上的手都忘了动作。

啊……就是这样……萨菲罗斯拉着克劳德的沾满自己唾液的手指，一直往下，让克劳德的手指抚过自己刚刚射过精的阴茎，并不多做停留就往后划过自己的阴囊，慢慢地从腿间划过直往臀缝。  
克劳德浑身僵硬。不对劲，萨菲罗斯他不对劲……  
此时的萨菲罗斯已经把腰跨往前挪动过，他紧紧的跨坐在克劳德的腰上，只在拉克劳德的手的时候才把下身抬起了一些。  
然后克劳德的指尖不小心触到了萨菲罗斯臀缝间柔软的入口处。不，不是不小心，是萨菲罗斯自己动了一下，让后穴试探着接触克劳德的手指。  
这赤裸裸的暗示让克劳德差点就要射出来。

克劳德承认，自己确实幻想过与萨菲罗斯亲热。但是他的幻想里，他做的仅仅是亲吻萨菲罗斯、抚摸萨菲罗斯的身体，然后射在萨菲罗斯的小腹上、胸肌上或者脸上。当幻想着射在萨菲罗斯身上的时候，克劳德甚至有玷污圣洁的罪恶感。  
而现在，萨菲罗斯的行为……萨菲罗斯要自己上了他？脑内轰然炸响。是的，上了萨菲罗斯。

不对。克劳德努力想抽开自己的手。但是他一只手与萨菲罗斯十指紧扣，另一只手的手指被萨菲罗斯抓着抵上了萨菲罗斯的后穴入口。萨菲罗斯的力度让克劳德无法挣开双手。  
萨菲罗斯将军……萨菲罗斯……你知道自己究竟在做什么吗？

克劳德抿嘴，刚想问萨菲罗斯是否认错人的时候，他在萨菲罗斯后穴上按压的手指突然往那柔软处伸入了一个指节。  
“呜啊……”萨菲罗斯发出不知道是痛苦还是欢愉的呻吟，但身体却开始颤抖。萨菲罗斯甚至连拉着自己的手也松开了，与自己紧扣的手也在发颤。克劳德趁机抽出了手指，他被萨菲罗斯的反应吓到了。  
克劳德震惊地看着萨菲罗斯紧绷着又颤抖着的身体……如果他没有弄错的话，萨菲罗斯之前根本没被做过这种事情。  
难以言说的感觉在克劳德心里蔓延。  
想上萨菲罗斯吗？克劳德可以毫不犹豫地说自己当然想。  
想回应萨菲罗斯的邀请吗？他太想了。但是他不愿意在萨菲罗斯还稀里糊涂的时候就趁机去占便宜。

萨菲罗斯感觉到身下人的僵硬，难过在心里蔓延。  
他做了一个梦，他猜那是未来的自己的记忆。他认真按照记忆查找了资料，他确信梦里是真的。  
记忆同时影响着他的身体。那个自己被按倒的时候，那个自己被舌吻的时候，那个自己被插入的时候……  
啊啊……尼布尔海姆的火焰似乎在燃烧，但是萨菲罗斯知道一切还没有发生。  
焦虑感煎熬着他。不是的，我不是会做下那种事情的人。  
真的不是吗？承认吧，萨菲罗斯，那就是你会做的事情，你就是这样一个很糟糕的样子。

“将军，您还好吗？”担忧的声音传来，打断了萨菲罗斯的迷茫。  
“叫我的名字……”萨菲罗斯发现自己的嗓音出现了一丝哽咽。他双手撑在了身下小兵的肩膀处，他感觉到那肩膀比起特种兵要显得单薄得多。  
我在做什么？我做过什么？我要做什么？萨菲罗斯害怕得颤抖。  
他想起未来身下人的眼里闪过的对自己的爱意，夹杂着痛苦与仇恨的浓烈的爱意。  
无法想象，比自己瘦弱了这么多的人当年是凭着多么大的恨意，在魔晄炉里给了自己致命一击的。  
泪水开始在眼眶里打转。他的任性牵连了很多人。  
比如他的好友，黑色刺猬头的乐天派；比如尼布尔海姆，这个无辜的地方的人的生命；比如生命之流里的星痕，被污染物肆虐的星球……还有，那个金发蓝眼的人，那么恨自己，却又舍不得真的杀了自己的人。  
梦里的那个人狠狠地掐着不断挣扎的自己的腰，掐得一片青紫；而另一个时刻，在自己完全陷入脱力的时候，那个人又会轻吻着自己的唇，非常温柔，就像对待最珍贵最心爱的人。  
萨菲罗斯闭上了眼睛。  
“将军！”被萨菲罗斯压在身下的克劳德惊呼着想要坐起来，但是萨菲罗斯压得太紧，克劳德更能感受到身侧萨菲罗斯结实修长的苍白双腿的肌肤的美好触感，以及，自己的小腹又在萨菲罗斯双腿间的皮肤上摩擦了一下。  
不行，这太火辣了……克劳德生怕自己把持不住，玷污了萨菲罗斯。  
“将军，您先起来好吗？”克劳德唤着，一边眼睛乱瞟着，努力移开黏在萨菲罗斯身上的视线。然后他感觉到有什么液体掉落在脸上，他僵硬了，眼睛止不住地往萨菲罗斯脸上看去——是萨菲罗斯的眼泪。  
克劳德惊得不知所措，此刻遇见的事情实在是超出了他所有的认知。然后他听见萨菲罗斯夹杂着呜咽的话语：“叫我的名字……”  
又来了，克劳德想。他不知道萨菲罗斯现在怎么了，但是他觉得萨菲罗斯的语气听起来就像是在乞求。接下来，克劳德又听见了一句让他震惊的话语：“叫我的名字……克劳德……”  
“萨菲罗斯……”震惊的克劳德终于说出了身上人的名字，然后他终于找回了自己的理智，“萨菲罗斯将军，我想我不是你所想的那个人……”骄傲强大如萨菲罗斯怎么可能注意到一个哪方面都远远不及自己的小兵？或许是一个与自己同名的人吧。

萨菲罗斯听见克劳德压抑着喘息的认真的话语，他觉得自己的心像是被撕裂。我，到底毁掉了什么？  
压着克劳德的肩膀，他抬起胯部往后退了一点，他的上半身前倾着，他的眼睛看见了克劳德的认真的眼神。然后萨菲罗斯俯下身，他的脸与克劳德的脸距离越来越短，眼看着嘴唇就要碰上。  
让克劳德松了口气的是，萨菲罗斯在快碰上时候停住了，但再次与这张妖魅的脸的靠近让克劳德心脏在狂跳，只要他稍微抬起头，就又可以和萨菲罗斯接吻。  
“克劳德?斯特莱夫，16岁，来自尼布尔海姆。”萨菲罗斯说话了，舌尖的语调是那么的低沉好听，气息打在克劳德的嘴唇上。  
克劳德这下再也无法保持冷静，他手抬起按在了萨菲罗斯的脑后，把萨菲罗斯的唇与自己的唇的最后一点距离消灭。  
萨菲罗斯……萨菲罗斯……  
萨菲罗斯是在诱惑自己，萨菲罗斯是在诱惑克劳德?斯特莱夫……  
克劳德狠狠地吻着自己恋慕的人的唇。

克劳德的手从萨菲罗斯的头部放开，萨菲罗斯从分开的吻中泄露出呜咽。克劳德喘着气，说：“萨菲罗斯……去床上吧……”  
“嗯……”萨菲罗斯用喉咙里咕噜声做出了回应。

萨菲罗斯坐在床边上，面朝着克劳德，上身仰着，手臂在身后反撑着自己。  
克劳德的手抚上了萨菲罗斯的双腿内侧，在腿根处来回抚摸着。手指下的滑腻的肌肤颤动着，肌肉也在抽动着。  
然后萨菲罗斯慢慢地主动分开了自己的双腿并努力想抬起它们。主动去诱惑少年克劳德，这对青年萨菲罗斯来说，实在是太过于具有挑战性。  
克劳德察觉到了萨菲罗斯的难堪，忍了忍，他看着萨菲罗斯的腿间，终于开口：“萨菲罗斯，请不要勉强自己……”  
萨菲罗斯呆愣地看着克劳德，看见他满脸都是情欲的潮红，额头已经隐隐出现青筋，明显是在忍耐。  
是的，萨菲罗斯确实在展示自己时候有些硬着头皮。但是即使是这样的情热的时候，面对完全赤裸的自己，克劳德都硬是忍住了。  
萨菲罗斯喘息着，脱口而出：“你到底要不要做？！”然后他被自己语气里的羞意与邀宠感吓到了。他看见克劳德表情也呆了一下，蓝色的双眼从自己腿间移到了脸上，然后他们对视上了。  
萨菲罗斯觉得自己撑在床上的手臂在颤抖。  
而克劳德的理智的那根弦终于断了线。  
——我要他，现在，马上！

他左手拉起萨菲罗斯的右手，又用右手搂住萨菲罗斯的腰，连拖带拽把他完全推倒在了雪白的床上。克劳德也跟着上了床，他粗暴地脱下自己的衣物，与萨菲罗斯赤裸相对。  
萨菲罗斯看见克劳德在自己双腿间的位置跪坐下来。他的左腿被克劳德抬起，右腿正搭在克劳德的手臂的臂弯。  
克劳德觉得自己的阴茎快要爆炸了，他一想到自己可以进入萨菲罗斯，就激动得发颤。他伸手，抚摸上了萨菲罗斯的高热的阴茎，刚刚经过高潮的那处显得有些疲软，而上面还沾着之前射出来的粘液。克劳德红着眼睛，想着自己衣服的下摆上，是否也不小心沾上了萨菲罗斯的精液。  
无一处不具美感，克劳德想，萨菲罗斯实在是太完美了。  
克劳德着迷地撸动着萨菲罗斯的阴茎，那雄性的部位就像萨菲罗斯本人一般，强硬的时候有勃发的力量感。  
几缕发丝在萨菲罗斯腿上，明明是冰冷的颜色，却在现在的情景下显得十分情色。  
萨菲罗斯的手抓住了克劳德的手腕，示意克劳德停下来。  
迷惑中的克劳德看见萨菲罗斯用自己双手抬起了双腿并抱了起来。那矫健的双腿大开着，让克劳德能直接看见萨菲罗斯的下体。  
这样的场景……克劳德吞咽了一口唾液，太热了……  
真的太热了啊，萨菲罗斯……  
克劳德几乎看傻了。  
“克劳德……”萨菲罗斯轻声呼唤的声音拉回了克劳德的神志。低着头的克劳德回神的时候，视线微微一抬就看见了萨菲罗斯满是红晕的脸，还有那双莹绿的、像是有波光闪动的眼睛。  
他听见萨菲罗斯说：“快一点……”

“呜啊啊……”萨菲罗斯看见克劳德往自己腰后塞了个枕头把自己的臀部垫高，在他抱着双腿的姿势加成下，他的下体更是被一览无余。  
萨菲罗斯感觉到臀部被克劳德的手抚过，酥麻感窜了上来。  
克劳德迷恋地喃喃说着：“萨菲罗斯……”然后他按着萨菲罗斯柔软的后穴，之前被萨菲罗斯唾液浸湿的右手手指终于刺入了进去。  
萨菲罗斯感受到后穴被手指撑开。好难过，又兴奋着。身上的人是克劳德，克劳德正在用手指扩张他。

克劳德小心翼翼地用右手手指抽插着萨菲罗斯的后穴，待那处终于有些软化的时候，他又伸入了一根手指。  
“放松，萨菲罗斯……”克劳德轻声说着，小心翼翼抽插着那处紧张着的后穴。  
克劳德俯下身，左手抚摸着萨菲罗斯的右大腿，挑逗着敏感的内侧，然后再次抚摸上了萨菲罗斯的阴茎。  
萨菲罗斯惊叫一声，他下身两处最敏感的地方都被克劳德控制住了，而且这个角度他还能看见克劳德是怎样抚慰他的阴茎、扩张他的后穴的。热度从下体辐射着，他发现怎么也放松不了的后穴突然就像被触碰到什么，惹得他的腰剧烈震颤了一下：“呃呃——”  
萨菲罗斯突然高亢了的呻吟听得克劳德阴茎硬得更疼。想上了他，我想马上就上了他。不行，要忍住啊。克劳德额头上已经冒出了一颗颗汗水。  
“克劳德……克劳德……”萨菲罗斯听见自己的嗓音里饱含着诱惑，这放荡的感觉让他自己都很脸红，但是他停不下来，他想一直这样叫下去。克劳德，快一点。“啊啊——”他的前列腺被插进去的手指不断攻击着，后穴变得放松，难耐地吞咽着克劳德不断进出的手指。  
终于，克劳德觉得萨菲罗斯的后穴被完全抚慰好了，已经做好了接纳自己的准备，他放开萨菲罗斯的阴茎，把手指从后穴里抽出来，然后双手扶着萨菲罗斯的大腿根部，把坚硬的分身抵上了那个入口。  
萨菲罗斯此时大气不敢出。他看着克劳德的灼热抵上了自己的那里。那个散发着热气的坚硬物体撑开了自己正空虚得抽搐的后穴，然后顶端插了进来。  
“啊啊……”萨菲罗斯胸膛快速地起伏起来，好热……萨菲罗斯抱着大腿的双手把腿抱得更紧了：“呼……啊啊……”  
克劳德进入得很慢，他怕让萨菲罗斯感到痛楚，他努力不去看萨菲罗斯现在的样子，他怕自己会失控。终于阴囊碰到了萨菲罗斯的臀肉，克劳德完完全全把自己插入了萨菲罗斯的身体。

“萨菲罗斯……”伏在萨菲罗斯身上，克劳德吻着萨菲罗斯细腻的肌肤。  
不得不说，真正的萨菲罗斯比克劳德幻想里的萨菲罗斯要火热太多，克劳德简直就想死在他身上。  
情热中的克劳德从萨菲罗斯的腰下拿开了枕头，把他的双腿盘在自己腰上，搂着他的腰与背部把他从床上抱起来。然后克劳德跪坐在了床上。  
后穴把克劳德吞得更深，萨菲罗斯呻吟着，难耐地把手臂环上克劳德的颈项。这解放了克劳德的双手，于是克劳德两手不停在萨菲罗斯背后动作着，不断轻抚着。萨菲罗斯抬起头，抱着克劳德的头渐渐贴向自己的胸膛。  
克劳德的脸贴着萨菲罗斯的柔韧的胸肌，舌尖点着萨菲罗斯的胸口滑腻的肌肤，然后在胸肌上吻出了一个个暗红的烙印。然后克劳德含住了萨菲罗斯一侧的乳头，半咬半舔起来，用牙齿轻轻拉扯着。然后克劳德把双手抱上了萨菲罗斯的臀部，开始抱着萨菲罗斯抽插起来。  
感受到下体插着的那根滚烫，萨菲罗斯能靠着后穴的感觉勾勒出克劳德阴茎的形状。  
开始的时候，克劳德还能勉强不要太快，但是萨菲罗斯的呻吟太过魅惑，怀里的躯体一直在扭动，他终于加快了冲刺的速度。  
“啊啊……”萨菲罗斯被干得神志不清，本能地发出愉悦的叫声。

好热，热得他想起尼布尔海姆的大火，焚烧一切。痛爽交织，穴肉被克劳德极速的抽插，抽插的时候磨得穴肉发疼，击中那一点的时候爽得让萨菲罗斯想哭，狂风暴雨一般，根本不给萨菲罗斯反应的时间。  
萨菲罗斯把克劳德搂得更紧，身体也拼命地往克劳德身上贴去，他的阴茎在两人肌肤间摩擦着，阴囊也被挤压着。后穴被狂热的冲击干得丢盔弃甲，不知道是想要还是想抵抗，总是不由自主地收缩着，导致穴壁的嫩肉被磨得更狠了。

快要高潮的时候，克劳德把萨菲罗斯压倒在床上，抱着萨菲罗斯的臀部狠狠的抽插了几下，终于射在了那温暖的身体里。而萨菲罗斯同时也叫了一声，精液再次射在克劳德的小腹上。  
“萨菲罗斯……”克劳德喘着粗气，吻着萨菲罗斯的胸口，“你快榨干我了……”  
萨菲罗斯的身体抽动了一下，因为这句话他觉得羞意蔓延满了身体。幸好现在刚刚做了爱，本来身体就泛着情欲的红色。  
克劳德慢慢从萨菲罗斯后穴里抽出阴茎，那初次被做这种事的后穴暂时还无法完全合拢，穴口沾着精液，看起来极为色气。  
克劳德看着眼前这具刚刚被自己抱过的躯体，那情欲的气息让克劳德差点把持不住想伸手再次爱抚萨菲罗斯的身体。  
终于，克劳德勉强控制住了自己的呼吸，他抱着萨菲罗斯说：“萨菲罗斯，请问我可以追求你吗？”  
克劳德感觉到被紧抱的美好的躯体僵硬了。

萨菲罗斯看着克劳德，他有点心塞。我都这样毫无廉耻、放下自尊来勾引你……我是那种为了快感而放浪的人吗？然后，萨菲罗斯眼神闪烁了一下，他刚才……看起来确实就像只为了一场性爱的模样。突然尴尬的萨菲罗斯不知作何回应，他只好面无表情。  
看着萨菲罗斯冷硬的表情，克劳德心里有点难受。果然被拒绝了呢。克劳德想他可以把今天当成一个梦境，最美好的梦境，然后珍藏在心底最深处。我喜欢他、爱着他，克劳德想，但是我确实无法拥有他。  
克劳德微微叹气着，说：“抱歉。”然后他干脆利落地起身准备下床。他没看见背后萨菲罗斯惊慌又羞愤的眼睛。  
克劳德想着等自己穿好衣服后再去看看哪里有浴室，好让他们都清理一下。  
当克劳德抓起自己的衣物正欲穿上的时候，萨菲罗斯没法再矜持下去，他伸手抓住了克劳德的手臂。  
克劳德被拽回床上躺着，还没回神，萨菲罗斯就压了上来，咬上了他的唇。  
大睁着眼睛，克劳德极为近距离地看着萨菲罗斯紧闭的眼睛上颤动着的浓密的眼睫毛，余光还看到他脸上的不正常的红晕。

……好像，萨菲罗斯是在羞恼啊。又被亲吻袭击的克劳德晕晕乎乎地想着。

END


	2. CC番外

“萨菲罗斯……”克劳德无语地看着躺在沙发上的白发男人。  
萨菲罗斯依然闭目养神：“不想起来。”  
“这有什么好躺的啊？”克劳德差点想翻白眼。  
这事源于前几天克劳德对萨菲罗斯说自己参军前有时候喜欢躺在自家沙发上睡。于是他把萨菲罗斯带回来准备见家长后，萨菲罗斯居然就躺沙发上不起来了！  
“考虑一下一会我妈妈回来后看见你这个样子的感受？”坐在沙发边上，克劳德抓住萨菲罗斯的肩膀说.  
“好吧……”萨菲罗斯神情低落地坐了起来。  
“……”克劳德不知道该对此说什么，于是选择闭嘴。——我要怎样习惯我的画风突变的男神？

斯特莱夫夫人刚回来就看见了儿子，而且儿子身边居然还站着……“萨菲罗斯将军？”她有些惊讶。  
“夫人您好，我是萨菲罗斯。同时现在还是克劳德的恋人。”萨菲罗斯直接就在斯特莱夫夫人面前坦白了。他其实拿不准她的态度，他在赌现在的克劳德对自己有多迷恋。他知道克劳德爱他，那是一份即使是尼布尔海姆的毁灭也无法磨去的爱意，但他不知道当克劳德的母亲还在的时候，这份爱意  
“……什么？”她看着儿子为“恋人”这个词而亮起的双眼，觉得儿子是不是非常高估自己的承受力——虽然她也不会辜负这份信任。

斯特莱夫夫人看着儿子与儿子身边的将军。儿子，为什么两年不见你给我这么大个“惊喜”！  
这个世界，男人与男人在一起，她不介意不代表别人不介意。而且这两个人实在是悬殊太大了。但儿子高兴是第一位的。只希望这位将军就像他自己说的那样，会好好跟自己儿子相处。  
“我也不会刻意拦着你们，”她叹气，然后对萨菲罗斯说，“但是，萨菲罗斯，请不要让克劳德受到伤害——你明白是哪种。”  
“我承诺。”萨菲罗斯郑重回答，他并没想到克劳德的母亲竟然如此开明。

吃了晚饭后，斯特莱夫夫人问：“你们是明早启程出发回米德加吧？”  
“是的，妈妈。”克劳德回答。好可惜，明天就又要和母亲告别了。  
“今晚就在这里睡可以吗？”萨菲罗斯突然问。  
“好啊。”斯特莱夫夫人爽快地说。她想她得去收拾下客房。

“总之这床我睡定了，”萨菲罗斯咕哝着盖上被子，蹭了蹭克劳德的枕头，说，“要陪我睡。”  
“好的，我亲爱的萨菲罗斯。”克劳德说，“但是我好不容易再见到妈妈，我想多陪一陪她。”  
萨菲罗斯身体在被子下微微颤了颤，说：“去吧。”他无法拦着克劳德。他想起另一个未来，就在这天他陷入了黑暗，而克劳德的母亲也在这天与克劳德永别。  
“你先睡吧。”克劳德俯下身吻了吻萨菲罗斯的眼睫毛。

克劳德关上自己房间的卧室门，回头就看见妈妈一脸三观碎裂的样子。  
“……”克劳德非常理解妈妈的心情，其实他到现在也没好到哪里去。  
“如果我没有理解错……”斯特莱夫夫人说，“他刚才似乎像是对你……耍小脾气？”说完斯特莱夫夫人就抖了抖。我竟然这样形容萨菲罗斯将军。  
“他不是像是，本来就是。”克劳德纠正着妈妈的用词。  
看着斯特莱夫夫人像是被噎着的样子，克劳德继续说着：“他一开始就这样了。”  
“儿子，我能听听你怎么追到他的么？”斯特莱夫夫人很好奇，毕竟她之前并没有想到萨菲罗斯会喜欢男人。  
克劳德皱眉了，他其实正想和妈妈谈这个事情：“事实上，妈妈……”  
看见儿子一脸严肃，斯特莱夫夫人觉得肯定有什么事情不对劲。  
“是前天在神罗公馆时候，他突然就把我带上床了。表白都是我和他做了后的事情。”克劳德认真地说。  
这发展真的不对啊！斯特莱夫夫人顿时被惊到了，原来儿子已经做过了么？！而这惊悚的心情还没恢复，儿子又给她扔了个惊雷。  
“我有很多个问题。比如明明我只是个低等兵，他是怎么注意到我的？他为什么会喜欢我？而这些问题中，妈妈，我最想知道的是，究竟是什么让他突然就拉着我要我上他？我当时差点被他吓坏了……”  
等一下，儿子你让我缓缓！这忽然的信息让我承受不来！

\--------------------------------------------------------

当挖出这段时间克劳德笑容如此灿烂的真正原因后，扎克斯呆立原地。  
“我有一个问题，”扎克斯突然想起一件事，“在神罗公馆他点你进去的时候，根本不是随机选的吧？”他认真回想着当时的记忆，突然他脸绿了：“告诉我，他是不是那时候就拉你做了？”  
“呃，是的。”克劳德眼神有点发虚。  
“……”我可爱的陆行鸟弟弟突然就这样被狼下嘴了！扎克斯都要跳起来了。  
根本不顾克劳德的阻拦，扎克斯决定去找萨菲罗斯谈谈，他害怕恋爱中的陆行鸟犯傻。

扎克斯忍耐着等到萨菲罗斯和自己走在一起的时候，又看了看周围并没有人注意他们这个地方，终于他低声对着萨菲罗斯怒吼：“萨菲罗斯，他还没成年！”  
萨菲罗斯脸僵了一下，又呛回去了：“那时候不下手就晚了。”  
扎克斯被萨菲罗斯的话惊呆了，他没想到萨菲罗斯居然也有如此厚脸皮的时候：“该死的，虽然陆行鸟他喜欢你，但是请你不要因此而……总之，如果你不是认真的，对他伤害会非常大。”  
“我并不是玩玩。”萨菲罗斯真诚地保证着，“我会永远爱他，不让他受半点伤害。”  
扎克斯放下了一直悬着的心。如果萨菲罗斯敢如此保证，那么他是真的爱上了小陆行鸟了吧？“我还有事，先走了。”他向萨菲罗斯告别，然后急匆匆离开了，他还有任务没做。

留在原地的萨菲罗斯被扎克斯的话语再次挑起了后怕的情绪。  
想着克劳德开朗的笑容，与看着自己的满是爱意的眼神，萨菲罗斯庆幸不已。  
每每回忆另一个黑暗的未来里他们那带着疯狂与绝望的结局，萨菲罗斯想，他承受不起那样的未来。

\---------------

扎克斯拉住了自己可爱的小朋友，陆行鸟小子。  
“我已经跟他谈过了，”扎克斯有点义愤填膺，又有点好气又好笑，“但是，陆行鸟，你也要注意保护自己，毕竟身份级别的差异真的会导致你受伤害。”  
想起自己挖出的萨菲罗斯与克劳德的情感发展，扎克斯此时突然觉得，萨菲罗斯他哪里是雷厉风行啊，根本是我行我素吧！  
越想越觉得正确的扎克斯，突然觉得自己的担心很多余：“克劳德，他已经见过你妈妈了吧？”他想很可能斯特莱夫夫人已经认可了萨菲罗斯，不然小陆行鸟不可能会谈恋爱谈得心无旁骛。  
“是的。”克劳德笑了，“妈妈她说让我自己拿决定。”  
“唔……好吧，那我就不掺和你们啦。但是如果他欺负你的话一定要告诉我。”  
“噗，我会的。”克劳德说：“总之，谢谢你，扎克斯。”能交到你这个朋友我真是太高兴了。

送走了扎克斯，克劳德一边走着，一边心情沉重地想着萨菲罗斯。他太喜欢萨菲罗斯了，所以萨菲罗斯究竟是怎样爱上自己的，他想不明白。而且萨菲罗斯与自己相处的时候，分明任性着又小心着。  
萨菲罗斯，你在害怕什么？

忽然克劳德被拉住了，他被牵着手奔跑着，很快就被带到了一处隐蔽的拐角。  
“我想你了。”萨菲罗斯把克劳德搂进怀里抱住，下颌在他的头顶蹭着。  
克劳德觉得这样的萨菲罗斯真是黏得可爱……嗯？可爱？！  
压下复杂的心情，克劳德回抱住了萨菲罗斯。

无论如何，只要知道你爱着我，就什么都不是问题。

END


End file.
